Meant to Be
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Haley gives birth to the baby but dies in the process. In the beginning Klaus has to raise his little heir himself but then he sees Caroline for the first time in months. As time goes on they finally give into their feelings and Caroline helps Klaus raise the little boy and she helps him get his kingdom back.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my newest klaroline fanfic! So this is how I want season 1 of The Originals to go :)

This is the beta'd version so I hope you guys like it :)

Thanks to Katarhyne (TheDuchessofFiction) for wanting to beta this story for me :) I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but I want you guys to read it :)

Meant to Be

Haley gives birth to the baby but dies in the process. In the beginning Klaus has to raise his little heir himself but then he sees Caroline for the first time in months. As time goes on they finally give into their feelings and Caroline helps Klaus raise the little boy and she helps him get his kingdom back.

Enjoy!

* * *

Meant to Be

Haley gives birth to the baby but dies in the process. In the beginning Klaus has to raise his little heir himself but then he sees Caroline for the first time in months. As time goes on they finally give into their feelings and Caroline helps Klaus raise the little boy and she helps him get his kingdom back.

_Eight Months Ago:_

"Every king needs and heir." Klaus said to his older brother Elijah.

Elijah smirked and Klaus responded in kind.

"This is our chance Niklaus. We can have an extension of our bloodline." Elijah said.

"I know Elijah, but you must understand this. I only want the child, try and tell me to take care of his mother and I will not hesitate to dagger you. I can't stand her Elijah." Klaus said as he looked out into the distance disgusted.

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"I have needs, just like you do." Klaus replied.

"I understand but the girl is carrying your child. You could at least be somewhat nicer to her."

"I don't know the meaning of nice." Klaus said.

"So you giving the Forbes girl her prom dress wasn't nice?" Elijah asked, his expression set in one almost teasing while at same time contradictory.

"How do you know about Caroline?" Klaus asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I know a lot of things Niklaus. Why can't you be good to Hayley just like you are so good to the blonde girl from Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked.

"First of all Haley doesn't deserve my goodness and secondly the blonde girl has a name. Caroline deserves only the best."

"Is my brother in love?" Elijah asked his brown eyes widening in surprise.

Klaus rolled his eyes and walked away from him.

_Present Day:_

"Hayley you need to breathe." Sophie said as she held Haley's hand.

"I'm… I'm trying." Haley cried out in agony as she tried to push her little boy out.

"When is it going to end!?" Klaus yelled from downstairs.

He hated the sound of Haley's screams and he wanted to snap somebody's neck just because he had to see Hayley at all in the last eight months was eight months too many.

"Child labor takes long, Nik." Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Like you would know…" Klaus muttered.

"I would have known if you gave me that godforsaken cure, you bloody idiot." Rebekah said as she stomped her feet angrily.

"Stop acting like such a spoiled little brat Bekah. I thank the forces above for giving me a boy and not a girl." Klaus said.

"Enough! The both of you!" Elijah yelled out as he stared his immature siblings down.

"You shouldn't be talking 'Lijah." Rebekah said and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"The mother of your child is suffering upstairs while the two of you are bickering. Do you not care for the mother of your child at all?"

"No," Klaus answered.

"Then you really haven't changed at all." Elijah acknowledged as he shook his head in disgust.

"Did you really think that a child would change me?" Klaus asked as he laughed at his older brother's stupidity.

"Believe it or not, I did." Elijah answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you big brother, but I've been like this for the past thousand years. What makes you think that I will change?" Klaus asked curiously.

"You're lying, Niklaus. You did change."

"Really? Do enlighten me, by all means." Klaus said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to drown out Haley's screams by paying attention to his siblings.

"Caroline," Elijah simply said.

"What about her?" Klaus spat. He didn't like it when Elijah spoke of his Caroline.

He hasn't seen her for the past eight months. The last time he saw her was on her graduation day. He gave her a gift—Tyler's freedom and he could just imagine how happy the two of them were. Caroline probably forgot all about him. Yes, they did send letters to one another for the first couple of months but then the letters came less frequently until they stopped coming altogether. He missed those letters. To see her elegant script float from the page, to hear her voice transcribed. The only good out of this entire forsaken pregnancy, he thought.

"Is that bimbo still on your mind Nik? I mean really? Get over her, it's not happening."

"Shut up," Klaus growled.

"I know you don't like the truth but that's the truth. She'll never love you Nik." Rebekah said.

Klaus zoomed over to her and pushed her into the wall.

"Shut. Up." He spat.

Rebekah pushed him away and glared at her older brothers. She was surrounded by idiots, she thought.

"Go upstairs Niklaus." Elijah commanded.

"No,"

"Don't you want to see your child come into this world? This little miracle?" Elijah asked.

"I'll see him when he's out. I don't need to witness his birth."

"You're such a selfish arse!" Elijah yelled angrily.

"And how is that?"

"You're able to procreate, and yet you don't care! AT ALL!" Elijah roared.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Klaus asked amused.

"No, it is anger you hear in my voice." Elijah clarified his eyes narrowing angrily.

"God this is like that movie about those 'sparkling vampires'." Klaus muttered with disbelief.

He wouldn't have shagged Haley if he knew that she would get pregnant. How she got pregnant, he didn't understand. He's been dead for the past one thousand years and all of a sudden he could procreate? It made no sense, he thought.

"Haley! HALEY! You need to push. Haley, come on. I can see the baby's head!" Sophie cried out.

"I can't," Haley said half awake and half unconscious. She could feel her strength diminishing as the seconds ticked by and she could feel her eyes beginning to roll back.

"You must! This is your baby boy! You need to push or else he'll die."

"I never wanted this." Haley whined.

"Well you got it. Push a couple of more times Haley. Please!" Sophie cried out.

Haley did as she was told and five pushes later the baby was tucked in Sophie's arms. Sophie gave the baby a little slap and the baby began to cry. Sophie let out a deep breath.

Sophie went over to the little bath and began to wash the baby.

"Haley, he's healthy!" Sophie said happily.

Haley didn't say anything and Sophie assumed that Haley fell asleep because of how exhausted she was. The labor took over sixteen hours.

"Who's our little savior? You are!" Sophie cooed as she played with the curly blonde haired baby. The baby opened his eyes and Sophie could see his blue eyes looking up at her curiously.

"Klaus! Elijah!" Sophie yelled from the bedroom.

Klaus and Elijah went up to the bedroom and didn't even bother to look at Haley. He quickly went over to Sophie and looked over her shoulder.

"He looks just like you." Sophie said.

"He was just born! How could you even tell?" Klaus asked as he looked down at the baby with mixed feelings. He could feel his chest constricting as he looked at the little baby that was kicking the air with his little feet.

"He has your eyes, and your hair. I think he may have your dimples as well." Sophie said.

"I think we have a problem." Elijah said as he called for Klaus and Sophie.

"What?" They both asked as they turned to Elijah.

"She isn't breathing." Elijah said as he put his finger on Haley's pulse point.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked confused.

"She's dead,"

"No!" Sophie said as she handed the baby to Klaus and rushed over to Haley.

Klaus tried to hold the baby in his arms and he almost dropped the newborn. Klaus caught the little boy right before he hit the floor.

Elijah rushed over to Klaus and took the baby from him.

"Are you trying to kill the boy already?" Elijah asked as he looked at his younger brother flabbergasted.

"I didn't mean to." Klaus said.

"Haley! Haley, you can't be dead. Your baby needs you!" Sophie cried as she tried to wake the already dead Haley.

"She's gone Soph," Elijah said as he cradled the baby boy in his arms. Elijah went over to Sophie and looked down at her sadly.

The little boy began to cry as if he understood what his uncle was saying.

"How? She was alive just ten minutes ago."

"She gave birth to a pure werewolf Sophie, it had to be hard. " Rebekah said as she entered the room and looked over Elijah's shoulder at her nephew.

"So the baby is going to be raised without his mother? How is that fair?" Sophie asked.

"Life isn't fair Sophie." Klaus muttered annoyed at the witch.

"You're heartless," Sophie said as she ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

They heard the front door close and Klaus asked Elijah, "How do you deal with her?"

"I just do," Elijah answered.

"Give me my son back." Klaus said as he motioned to the now sleeping baby in Elijah's arms.

"You're going to drop him." Elijah said.

"I know how to hold a baby." Klaus spat.

"Do you?" Rebekah asked.

"Nobody is talking to you. Why don't you make yourself useful and bury her body?" Klaus asked as he motioned to Haley's corpse with no interest.

"Your son is motherless Nik! How do you not care about this?" Rebekah asked as she looked at her older brother with disbelief.

"My son doesn't need a mother. I will raise him by myself."

"It isn't that easy. You can't just compel your son to shut up when he's crying."

"Actually I can," Klaus answered.

"And you'd really do that? To your own flesh and blood?" Rebekah asked as she gaped at her brother.

"If I would have to then I would."

"No wonder Caroline didn't give you the time of day" Rebekah said as she went over to Haley's corpse and picked it up.

Klaus' hands clenched into fists and he was about to tackle Rebekah when he heard his son's small cry.

Klaus went over to Elijah and took the baby boy from him.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Henrik Kolinn Mikaelson." Klaus answered immediately. It was obvious, really. The naming, to remember the other half of his broken family that would never see another day.

"Kolinn?" Elijah asked.

"A mix of Kol and Finn," Klaus replied.

"I like it," Elijah said as he patted his brother on the back.

"So do I," Klaus said as he held his son tightly. He didn't think he would care but he did already. Henrik Kolinn Mikaelson was his heir, his son, and his family and he would protect him to the ends of the world.

* * *

There you have it :) I hope you guys liked it!

And I hope you guys like Klaus' sons name because I do :) Henrik Kolinn Mikaelson, it has a nice ring to it, no?

Caroline will be in the next chapter!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I am seriously blown away by the response that I have gotten so far. I didn't think that so many people would like it but I am glad that I was wrong.

I would like to thank Kat (TheDuchessofFiction) for being my beta and beta'ing this chapter! I would also like to thank Roonie and Nicole for the lovely covers that they made for me :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus held Henrik Kolinn in his arms as he sat in the rocking chair. The baby was asleep but Klaus didn't want to put him into his crib yet. Who would've thought that Klaus Mikaelson, Big Bad Original Hybrid would be holding a baby—his son in his arms at two in the morning?

Henrik whimpered in his sleep and Klaus ran his finger down Henrik's face soothingly. He felt weird as he held his son but it felt so right.

Klaus' thoughts drifted to his Caroline and he sighed. He missed her, he had to admit. At her graduation ceremony he told her all about Haley and the baby.

_Graduation Day- Eight Months Ago_

_Klaus saw Caroline throw her graduation cap up in the air just like the rest of her class and he smiled. He was going to miss her. He was going to miss her smile. Her laugh. Her bright blue eyes. Her sweet melodic voice. Her intelligent and snarky remarks. And he was going to miss her most of all. He wanted to ask her to come with him but he knew she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to grow up, not yet at least. Klaus took out his cellphone and texted Tyler._

_He was going to let him come back for good for Caroline's sake. Klaus knew that Caroline loved Tyler and he understood that she wouldn't be able to move on until she knew that she wanted somebody more than Tyler._

Go to my house and stay there. –K_. Klaus texted Tyler._

Is this a trap? _Tyler texted back._

No. –K.

_Klaus rolled his eyes because he didn't understand what Caroline saw in him._

_The teenagers began to move around the park and they began to go over to their families. Klaus spotted Caroline standing beside Bonnie and Stefan and he walked up to them._

_"Klaus?" Stefan asked._

_"Hello mate," Klaus acknowledged._

_"I thought you left for good." Stefan said as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

_"I came back for the day."_

_"Why?" Stefan wondered._

_"It doesn't concern you, mate. Caroline can we talk?"_

_"Uh, yeah… Of course." Caroline said as she smiled at her friends._

_"Care…" Bonnie warned._

_"He won't hurt me." Caroline said._

_Bonnie and Stefan nodded reluctantly but let her go anyway._

_Klaus took Caroline to a secluded area and stood in front of her. _

_"What are you doing here?" Caroline wondered curiously._

_"I came back to wish you a happy graduation." Klaus replied._

_"And that's it?" Caroline asked._

_"No… We need to talk, Caroline." Klaus said as he shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably._

_"Is something wrong?" Caroline asked confusion written all over her face._

_"I guess," Klaus mumbled._

_"What's going on Klaus? Stop beating around the bush." Caroline said angrily as she crossed her arms over her blood red graduation gown._

_"I'm going to be a father." Klaus said._

_"I'm sorry what?" Caroline asked as she looked up at Klaus with wide eyes._

_"I know it makes no sense but I impregnated a woman." Klaus said._

_"Who?" Caroline asked._

_"Haley," Klaus said as he looked down at the ground disgusted._

_Caroline burst out laughing and doubled over, "You're kidding right? Dammit, I can't believe I almost fell for it." Caroline said as she tried to contain her laughter._

_"It isn't a joke, love." Klaus said as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair._

_"You can't be serious! You fucked Haley of all people and got her pregnant? How is this even plausible? You're dead! You can't procreate."_ _Caroline shouted as she raised her hands up in the air confused._

_"I know it is impossible Caroline, but it happened."_

_"How do you know she isn't playing you?" Caroline asked._

_"I heard my baby's heartbeat Caroline. She isn't lying. You think I want a baby from her? No I don't. But it's-." Klaus began to say but Caroline interrupted him._

_"But this is your chance at a real family. I get it Klaus. I wish you guys all the very best." Caroline said as she kicked the grassy ground. Caroline was about to turn away from him when he reached for her arm._

_"Hey," Klaus said softly._

_Caroline didn't look down at his hand but she looked at his face._

_"What?" Caroline asked._

_"I don't love her Caroline. For the next eight months I have to tolerate her but then I'll have my heir. That's all I want, Caroline. I don't want a family with her I want a family with-." Klaus said but stopped himself._

_"You don't have to explain yourself to me Klaus. We're friends," Caroline concluded._

_"I know,"_

_"I hope you get everything you want Klaus. This is your chance at a real family. That baby is a little miracle and you have to know that. Protect it with your heart." Caroline said._

_"I will," Klaus said._

_"Good," Caroline said as she hugged him. Klaus took in Caroline's delicious vanilla scent and put his arms around her. This was their first hug, he concluded._

_Caroline smiled at him and said, "I should get going."_

_"Wait," Klaus stopped her._

_"Anything else you need to tell me?" Caroline asked._

_"I got you a graduation gift."_

_"You shouldn't have Klaus. " Caroline said shyly._

_"Well I did, do you think you could come with me?" Klaus asked._

_"I—uh—yes I can." Caroline said and Klaus nodded at her with a big smile._

_"Come on," Klaus said as he motioned to the parking lot. _

_Caroline followed him to his black SUV and he opened up the car door for her. Caroline got in and put her hands in her lap. If somebody was to tell her that she would be hugging and riding around town with Klaus willingly a couple of months ago she would have laughed in their faces._

_When they finally got to Klaus' mansion, they stepped out._

_"Come on," Klaus said as he walked over to the door. _

_Caroline followed him and he unlocked the door. Caroline went inside and Klaus led her to the living room. There was a man sitting on the couch, Caroline noticed._

_Caroline looked at Klaus questioningly and Klaus called out, "Tyler."_

_Tyler turned to them and got off of the couch. He went over to Caroline and embraced her. Caroline gaped at Klaus shocked and Klaus gave her a small smile._

_"I'll leave you two alone." Klaus said and turned to the door._

_"Klaus," Caroline said._

_"You're welcome." Klaus said because he thought Caroline wanted to thank him._

_Caroline wanted to tell Klaus more but Tyler kissed her and Klaus swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. He quickly went over to the door and left._

_Present Day:_

Klaus sighed and got out of the rocking chair. He placed his son in the crib and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

Klaus went over to the bedroom door and opened it silently. He gave his son one last glance and said, "We're in this together Henry."

_Two weeks later:_

Caroline was packing her things when Bonnie and Elena came in.

"Are you really leaving Care?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"There's nothing left for me here anymore Elena." Caroline said as her voice shook.

"Caroline…" Elena muttered.

"What do you want me to say Elena? My mother is gone because of cancer. I could have helped her but she didn't let me. Why didn't she let me?" Caroline cried as she wiped away her tears angrily.

"It isn't your fault Care." Bonnie said as she ran her hand down Caroline's back soothingly.

"But it is. Everything is my fault. My father is gone and now my mother. I have no one."

"You have us, Tyler, and Stefan."

"Tyler and I broke up."

"What? When?" Elena and Bonnie asked confused.

"Yesterday," Caroline answered.

"Why aren't you letting us in Caroline? We're here to help you!" Elena said.

"I know, but I honestly don't want your help right now. I want to start over and I will."

"At a new university? In New Orleans?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Caroline said as she zipped up her suitcases.

"Caroline _please_! Think this through!" Elena begged.

"I don't need to think anymore. I love you guys but I can't stay in Mystic Falls anymore. I'm sorry." Caroline said as she picked up her suitcases and gave a small sad smile to her best friends before leaving her dorm room.

Elena and Bonnie looked at one another with sadness.

"We have to stop her." Elena said. Right before graduation Elena turned her humanity back on and she was now her old self.

"She won't listen to us 'Lena. I think it will be best if we just leave her be for the time being."

"She's running away Bonnie."

"No she isn't. She is trying to cope. She lost her mother a week ago." Bonnie stated.

"How is she trying to cope? She's moving to another city for Christ's sake!" Elena shouted.

"That is her way of coping. When she's ready she'll come back, but for now she needs to be alone." Bonnie said.

"You're right," Elena sighed.

Bonnie nodded at her and sat on Caroline's bed. Bonnie sighed sadly as she ran her fingers through the naked mattress sadly. Caroline's floral sheets no longer covered the mattress.

Caroline walked through the Whitmore University campus quickly and made her way to her car. She placed her suitcases in the back and then got into the front seat.

Caroline put her head on the steering wheel and her tears began to fall freely.

"I miss you mommy." Caroline mumbled her voice hoarse.

"I miss you to sweetheart." Liz's spirit said. Liz saw her daughter break down and she wanted to comfort her but Caroline could no longer see her.

A couple of minutes later Caroline wiped her tears away and put on her seatbelt. She had to get out of Mystic Falls, she thought.

Caroline sniffled one last time and then looked at the road ahead. She got to the airport in Richmond an hour later and quickly ran over to her terminal. When Caroline was in the airplane she found her seat and collapsed into it. In a couple of hours she would be in New Orleans, she said to herself.

Caroline closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She opened her eyes when she heard the pilot announce that they were landing.

Caroline wiped at her eyes and tried to tame her curly hair with little success. Ten minutes later Caroline was finally at the baggage claim area and she found her suitcases without a problem. She hoisted them off of the moving machine and placed them on her side.

After Caroline was finished with everything she walked out of the airport. She looked around the area and smiled. New Orleans was beautiful, she thought.

Caroline grabbed a cab and told the driver to take her to her new university. Once they got there she thanked the driver and took her suitcases out. She went into the administrative office and went over to the woman that sat in the front.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am a transfer student and I was wondering where my dorm is." Caroline answered.

"What's your name?"

"Caroline Forbes," Caroline replied.

The woman nodded and took out Caroline's file. She opened Caroline's file and began to rummage around it. Once she spotted the paper with Caroline's dorm room number she handed it to her.

"Your dorm building is located at the very left of the campus. Finding the room should be no problem."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, good luck Miss. Forbes."

"Thanks," Caroline said as she smiled at the older woman and left the building.

Caroline looked around the campus and she thought it was beautiful. She finally found the building and went inside. She looked down at the sheet of paper and it read 212. Caroline got into the elevator and went up to the second floor. She finally found her dorm room ten minutes later. A blonde girl was just getting out of her dorm room and Caroline quickly ran over to her.

The blonde girl looked over at Caroline and said, "You must be Caroline."

"Yep," Caroline said.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Camille."

"It is nice to meet you as well Camille. Were you going somewhere?" Caroline asked.

"I was going to work but I can be a couple of minutes late. Come in," Camille said as she motioned to the dorm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Caroline said as Camille took a suitcase from Caroline and rolled it into the room.

"No problem," Camille said as they both left the suitcases on Caroline's side of the dorm. "Are you hungry?" Camille asked.

"Yeah I am," Caroline nodded.

"Do you want to come with me to my job? We have food there."

"I'd like that." Caroline said and Camille nodded.

"Well come on then!" Camille said happily as she smiled at Caroline.

Caroline liked her roommate already, she thought.

Klaus sat at the table in the bar as he held Henrik Kolinn in his arms. Henrik was sucking on his thumb and Klaus chuckled. His son was adorable, he thought.

Henrik smiled up at his father with his bright blue eyes and dimpled smile.

"You're going to be as handsome as your father one day." Klaus said to his son as he tickled his little belly.

Henrik began to laugh cutely and Klaus smiled down at his son. The past two weeks have been hard but it was worth it because Klaus was holding his little bundle of joy in his arms.

Camille and Caroline entered the bar and Camille spotted Klaus sitting at a table with his son. Caroline followed Camille's gaze and her gaze landed on Klaus holding a little baby.

"Oh my god," Caroline said.

"What? What's wrong?" Camille asked Caroline curiously.

"That's Klaus."

"You know him?" Camille wondered.

"Yes," Caroline breathed out.

Klaus heard Caroline's voice and he turned to her immediately.

"Car—Caroline?" Klaus stuttered.

"Hi," Caroline said, still staring at the man and child.

* * *

There you have it! So? How was it? Did you guys like this chapter?

A bit of a cliffy, eh?

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it :)

I would like to thank my beta's Katarhyne and Ana :) I would also like to thank Roonie and Nicole for the amazing covers.

I am seriously blown away by the response that this fanfic has gotten so far!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Camille and Caroline entered the bar and Camille spotted Klaus sitting at a table with his son. Caroline followed Camille's gaze and her gaze landed on Klaus holding a little baby.

"Oh my god," Caroline said.

"What? What's wrong?" Camille asked Caroline curiously.

"That's Klaus."

"You know him?" Camille wondered.

"Yes," Caroline breathed out.

Klaus heard Caroline's voice and he turned to her immediately.

"Car—Caroline?" Klaus stuttered.

"Hi," Caroline said, still staring at the man and child.

"Hi," Klaus said back as he got out of his chair and laid Henrik in his stroller.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. She knew that Klaus was in New Orleans but she assumed that he was someplace else in New Orleans.

"I can ask you the same thing." Klaus said.

"It's kind of a long story…" Caroline muttered.

"So join me." Klaus said as he motioned to the table.

"I can't, I'm here with Camille." Caroline said as she looked back at her new roommate.

"Caroline, it is fine! Come to the bar when you're finished having your conversation." Camille smiled.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked unsure of her.

"Yeah," Camille nodded and went over to the bar.

"Come on," Klaus said as he went back to his table. Klaus looked at his son and noticed that he was already sleeping. Caroline sat down hesitantly and looked at the little boy that was sleeping in the stroller.

"Is that…?" Caroline asked.

"My son? Yes," Klaus asserted.

Caroline nodded at him and queried, "Where's Haley?"

"She didn't make it." Klaus said indifferently and shrugged.

"What do you mean she didn't make it?" Caroline asked and then lowered her voice, "Did you kill her?"

"No I didn't, she died after giving birth to my little boy." Klaus clarified.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so what are you doing in New Orleans?" Klaus asked.

"I transferred,"

"I thought you were going to go to Whitmore University because you wanted to be closer to your mother." Klaus said as he looked at Caroline sadly. He knew that Liz was diagnosed with breast cancer because Caroline told him.

"I did," Caroline said.

"And what happen?" Klaus asked.

"She passed away."

"Oh my god… Caroline I- I'm so sorry." Klaus comforted sincerely.

Caroline nodded at him and began to blink back tears. She hated the way she felt but she knew that one day everything would be okay.

Henrik began to cry and Klaus looked at Caroline apologetically.

"It's fine," Caroline reassured as she nodded at him.

Klaus nodded and took Henrik out of his stroller. Klaus held the baby in his arms and Caroline smiled at them.

The baby was adorable, Caroline thought. Her throat began to close up because she was never going to be able to give birth to a child of her own or have a real family. There wouldn't be an extension of the Forbes line and that saddened Caroline deeply. She would be 'the last Forbes'.

"What's his name?" Caroline asked as she changed the subject and looked at the baby boy that Klaus held.

"Henrik Kolinn Mikaelson." Klaus answered as he told Caroline his son's full name.

"I like it," Caroline said.

"Thanks," Klaus smiled at her. "I'm really sorry about your loss Caroline. Sheriff Forbes was a great woman."

"Thank you," Caroline nodded as she took in a deep breath.

"Can I get you something?" Klaus asked as he motioned to the bar.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm fine," Caroline said as she tried to reassure Klaus.

"Caroline, you don't have to have this façade on when you're with me. I want you to talk to me. That's what friends are for, right?" Klaus asked.

"I guess…" Caroline agreed.

"Good, now what do you prefer? Bourbon or Wine?" Klaus asked.

"Surprise me," Caroline said.

"Very well, now I am going to go over to Camille. Can you watch Henrik for me, please?"

"I don't know… What if he starts crying…? He doesn't know me."

"He'll love you." Klaus said as he went over to Caroline and placed Henrik in her arms.

Caroline looked down at the baby boy nervously and Henrik looked up at her with curiosity. Caroline's blonde hair fell over her face and Henrik took a strand. He pulled on it lightly and Caroline smiled.

Henrik began to giggle as he tugged on Caroline's hair harder and Caroline said, "Easy there."

Henrik looked almost apologetic and he stopped pulling on her blonde hair almost immediately. Caroline tickled Henrik's belly and he began to giggle as his hands began to flail all over the place.

"Do you like that? Do you?" Caroline cooed as she continued to tickle his belly.

Caroline always did love children and she hoped one day that she would have her own but that was impossible now. Maybe one day Caroline would adopt.

Klaus went over to Camille and said, "Hey Camille, can I get a bottle of bourbon and a bottle of red wine?"

"Yeah sure," Caroline said as she nodded at him.

She rummaged around the cabinets for the bottles and once she found them she placed them in front of Klaus.

"Thank you," Klaus said as he put some money on the counter.

"You're welcome… Hey Klaus, how do you know Caroline?" Camille wondered.

"We used to live in the same town. I guess you could say we were friends."

"Were?" Camille asked.

"Are," Klaus correct himself.

Camille nodded at him and asked, "Is she nice?"

"One of the nicest people I know. You'll love her. I'm sure." Klaus said as he took the bottles and went back to the table.

He saw Caroline tickling his son's belly and a smile crept onto his lips. Caroline was a natural, he thought.

"I think he already likes you more than he likes me." Klaus said as he chuckled and opened the bottle of wine. He filled Caroline's glass and Caroline smiled up at him.

"I doubt that." Caroline said.

"And why is that?"

"Well you are his biological father. I mean he looks exactly like you. The blue eyes, the curly blonde hair, and his adorable dimples almost make me imagine that this is how you looked when you were a baby."

"That was a long time ago." Klaus said.

"No kidding," Caroline nodded.

"How is everything with Tyler?" Klaus asked even though he didn't really care much for the Lockwood boy. Klaus' feelings for Caroline were still very much alive but he has come to terms in understanding that Caroline wouldn't be able to go for him… not for a while at least.

"We broke up." Caroline uttered and shrugged.

"Why?" Klaus asked as he looked at her surprised.

Caroline looked down at the now sleeping baby in her arms and sighed.

"I guess we grew apart."

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked.

"No! Of course not! It's just even when you let him come back eight months ago I wasn't exactly feeling it."

"So why'd you stay with him?" Klaus wondered.

"I didn't want to be alone. I know that what I did was selfish but I needed him. Right after you left Tyler and I talked and then we went over to my house. My mother was sitting there and I didn't know why but then she..."

"And then she told you that she was diagnosed with cancer." Klaus finished.

"Yes, I told her that if she was to let me turn her into a vampire then she would live. Neither of us would have to be alone without the other. My mother and I always did want to travel the world but when I offered her vampirism she said no." Caroline spoke sadly.

"Why didn't you just force her?" Klaus asked.

"I couldn't do that to my mom. I respected her wishes and here I am all alone without any family. I'm an orphan." Caroline acknowledged sadly. She could feel her throat begin to close as she remembered the past eight months. Everyday Caroline would go to her mother's house. She would beg her to consider vampirism but she wouldn't budge.

_One Month Ago:_

_Caroline took out her house keys and unlocked the door. She walked into her house and looked around the hallway._

_"Mom?" Caroline called out._

_"In here," Liz beckoned from her bedroom._

_Caroline took in a deep breath and walked into her mother's bedroom. Her mother lay in her bed looking pale and fragile._

_"Mommy," Caroline cried._

_"It's going to be okay sweetheart." Liz assured her as she held out her shaky hand for Caroline to take. Caroline took her mother's hand and sat down beside her._

_"Why don't you let me mom?" Caroline asked sadly._

_"Because it isn't right." Liz answered._

_"It doesn't matter if it's right. If I turn you, you'll live. We'll be able to live forever together." Caroline chimed._

_"I know Caroline, I know. I just can't."_

_"Why not? You always helped everybody! Why won't you let me help you?" Caroline asked tears falling down her face freely._

_"I don't want to live forever Caroline. I've lived for a half of a century and I am okay with that." Liz said._

_"How can you say that mom? Are you really going to leave me?" Caroline bawled._

_"Yes,"_

_"But I'm your daughter."_

_"You are indeed but you are a strong independent woman that could survive on her own. I know this is selfish of me. I know, but I've made my decision. If I am destined to die then I will die. I'll always be here for you Caroline. You won't be able to see me but I'll be there. I'll watch over you. I'll be your guardian angel." Liz nodded at her daughter and gave her a small smile._

_"Please don't leave me, mommy. Please. I need you! I always will."_

_"You'll have me Caroline forever. Just remember this. I love you and you are my daughter. You are my number one priority. Did I want to get sick like this? No. Do I understand why it happened? Yes. Just let me make this decision, alright?"_

_"Okay," Caroline whispered defeated._

_"That's my girl." Liz squeezed her daughter's hand. Caroline smiled at her mother and kissed her on the cheek._

_Present Day:_

"Caroline?" Klaus asked as he noticed that she began to sob.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted.

Caroline snapped out of her memory and looked up at him through bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry," Caroline apologized as she quickly got out of her chair and put Henrik into the stroller.

"Caroline, where are you going!?" Klaus bellowed after her.

"I need some fresh air." Caroline concluded before she ran out of the bar.

Klaus didn't run after her because he knew that she wanted to be alone. He wasn't about to push her buttons.

Once Caroline was outside she put her face into her hands and sighed. Caroline huffed in annoyance as she looked around the area. People were staring at her and she didn't like it.

Caroline pretended like she didn't see them and took out her phone.

She noticed that she had a text message from Bonnie and Caroline opened it up.

_Care, I know you're in NOLA but you have to be careful. There are vampires all over the place. –B._

_What do you mean? –C._

_I did some research on NOLA out of boredom and I found out that there is a vampire there. His name is Marcel and he is ruthless. Make sure you don't get on his radar. –B._

_Who the hell is Marcel? –C._

_Ask Klaus. He should know. I could do a locator spell on Klaus if you want me to. –B._

_Nah it's okay. –C._

_Why? –B._

_I already found him. –C._

_What? How? –B._

_I don't know. I'll be careful Bon, don't worry about it. –C._

_Okay, and Caroline I might move to NOLA as well. –B._

_What? Why? –C. _Caroline's eyes widened as she read Bonnie's text and a sense of excitement went through her.

_I never liked it here in Whitmore. I came here because of you and now that you're gone I might as well go where I want to go. –B._

_And you want to come to NOLA? –C._

_Yes, I need to help the other witches. –B._

_Other witches? –C._

_Yes, Marcel the vampire king has them wrapped around his finger and I will not allow my people to have to listen to some asshole of a vampire. –B._

_I really wonder who this guy is. –C._

_Stop wondering. You do not want to meet him. –B._

_Okay, okay. –C._

_I love you Care, hopefully soon I'll be in NOLA. I'll talk to you later, yeah? –B._

_Yeah, -C._

_Good, -B._

Caroline put her cellphone away and was about to turn to the door when a man pulled her to him. Caroline looked up at the tanned man and swallowed.

"A new vampire in town? Interesting," The tanned man said.

"How—how do you know?"

"I'm the king sweetheart. I know everything." Marcel said.

"Marcel," Caroline said as she stared up at the vampire that Bonnie mentioned.

"The one and only." Marcel smirked.

* * *

There you have it!

I might have Bonnie and Marcel in this fanfic!

How was it?

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter! Sorry for the long wait! School has been crazy with the year coming to an end.

I would like to thank Ana, my beta for this chapter for fixing up my errors! I would also like to thank my other beta Katarhyne for helping me out :)

I thank Roonie and Nicole for the amazing covers that they made for this fanfic!

I am seriously blown away by the response that this fanfic has gotten so far... I never thought that so many people would enjoy this fanfic. 100+ faves, 200+ follows, and 100+ reviews is mind blowing. I thank you all for sticking with me and reading my fanfic.

Now onto the chapter!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Caroline put her cellphone away and was about to turn to the door when a man pulled her to him. Caroline looked up at the tanned man and swallowed.

"A new vampire in town? Interesting," The tanned man said.

"How—how do you know?"

"I'm the king sweetheart. I know everything." Marcel declared.

"Marcel," Caroline breathed as she stared up at the vampire that Bonnie mentioned.

"The one and only." Marcel smirked.

"Wh—what do you want?" Caroline stuttered.

"Well I am in charge of this city and I want to know if foreign vampires are conspiring against me."

"I'm not here to conspire against you. I go to the University that is near here." Caroline stated.

"Doesn't matter. You want to stay in my city? Then you have to speak to me. I control everything here sweet pea." Marcel warned his smirk widening.

"Uh…" Caroline mumbled.

Klaus sat at his table and crossed his arms over her chest. Why Caroline was taking so long, he wondered.

Klaus frowned and looked into his son's stroller. Henrik lay there asleep. Klaus listened to his surroundings carefully and heard Caroline speaking to someone. That was Marcel's voice, he recognized. Klaus' hands clenched into fists and he quickly got out of his chair. Klaus looked around the bar and spotted Sophie standing in the kitchen cutting some vegetables.

Klaus took the stroller into the kitchen and stood in front of Sophie. He could have left Henrik Kolinn with Camille, but the bar was packed at this time and he wanted his son to have the utmost attention.

"Klaus?" Sophie asked as she looked up at Klaus confused. She hadn't really spoken to him since Henrik was born.

"I need you to do something for me Sophie." Klaus said. He hated asking people for help but he wasn't going to let Marcel talk to his Caroline. She was _his, _nobody else's.

"What do you need?" Sophie questioned.

"I need you to watch Henry." Klaus motioned to his sleeping son.

"Why can't you watch him yourself?" Sophie wondered.

"Listen Sophie… I'll explain everything later. I need you to watch my son. Please Sophie," Klaus pleaded.

"Alright, alright, but hurry back I need to get this meal ready." Sophie gestured to the cutting board that had the different colored peppers and tomatoes.

"Thank you," Klaus muttered.

Sophie nodded at him and Klaus quickly jogged outside. Klaus noticed Marcel pushing Caroline into the alleyway behind the restaurant and his nostrils flared. His eyes saw red. He was going to kill Marcel if he was to touch a hair on her pretty head.

Klaus was inside of Marcel's inner circle but he wouldn't just stand by and see the arrogant jackass speaking to Caroline. If anybody was going to talk to her, it would be him. She was still a mess. She lost her mother just a couple of weeks ago and he knew that Caroline wanted to remain strong but couldn't.

Klaus decided that he would pretend like he didn't know Caroline. He would just walk by there and "see" Marcel speaking to a blonde girl. Klaus hoped that Caroline would understand what he was doing and would play along.

He walked over to the alleyway and saw that Marcel had his hand wrapped around Caroline's throat and she stared at him with fear.

"I'm not here- to ruin your kingdom." Caroline tried to get out but Marcel choked her even harder.

"Marcel?" Klaus cut in as he walked over to the tanned man and blonde woman with kind blue eyes.

"Klaus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Marcel asked as he dropped his hand and turned away from Caroline. Caroline looked over at Klaus confused and then she saw a glint in his blue-grey eyes. She understood immediately that she had to pretend like she didn't know him for her own safety.

"Well, I was just passing through when I spotted you pressing that human against the wall." Klaus explained as he feigned stupidity.

"She isn't human." Marcel clarified.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She's a vampire… A day walker to be exact."

"Is that so?" Klaus pretended to be oblivious.

"Yes. I want to know how it is that she has the ring."

"Do answer him, love." Klaus said to her.

"I don't need to answer to any of you." Caroline sneered.

"Come on sweet pea… The sooner you tell us the better."

Caroline looked away from Marcel and looked at Klaus subtly. Klaus nodded and Caroline spoke, "My friend Bonnie."

"Who is this Bonnie girl?" Marcel asked.

"She's the most powerful witch on the planet." Caroline replied.

"And where does she live?" Marcel wondered.

"A little town in Virginia." Caroline answered.

"Give me an exact location." Marcel warned.

"Alright, alright…" Caroline muttered.

"Well…?" Marcel muttered impatiently.

"Mystic Falls," Caroline answered.

"Ah, I see. Klaus, do you think you can head on over to Mystic Falls and find this powerful witch for me?"

"He won't need to that." Caroline countered.

"Really? And why is that?" Marcel queried.

"Bonnie's moving to New Orleans."

"Really?"

Caroline nodded and asserted, "She's moving here because of me. If you kill me you'll never meet her."

"I'm sure I will." Marcel threatened a smirk on his lips.

"Marcel, perhaps you should let the girl live. You don't want the most powerful witch to make it her life's mission to kill you."

"How do I know she isn't lying?" Marcel wondered out loud.

Caroline frowned and then came up with an idea, "I can call her up."

Marcel looked over at the blonde and nodded. Caroline took out her phone slowly. She didn't want to put Bonnie in danger but she knew that Bonnie would never forgive herself if something was to happen to her best friend.

Caroline dialed Bonnie's number impatiently and Bonnie answered on the third ring.

"Care? What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I kind of bumped into the infamous King of New Orleans." Caroline explained as she gave Marcel a tight smile.

Marcel smiled back at her, his eyes filled with menace. Klaus put his hands behind his back and hoped that Bonnie would be able to do something about Marcel. He was such a pain in the ass, he thought.

"Shit," Bonnie muttered.

"Tell me about it… I know it's rather quick but do you when you'll be coming out here?" Caroline asked.

"I can come now but I can't stay. I have a final on Monday." Bonnie said.

"A final? How old is this 'most powerful witch' anyway?" Marcel teased as he chuckled. He thought that this Bonnie girl was ancient but she was actually a witch that believed in the controversial things that humans did to get by.

Klaus glared at him and Marcel smirked.

"How will you get here?" Caroline asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Minutes?" Caroline asked after Bonnie hung up the phone.

Marcel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He studied the blonde vampire carefully. She was a pretty little thing, he thought. Maybe he would ask Klaus to compel her in order for her to satisfy his desires.

Klaus went over to Marcel and stood beside him. He looked over at Caroline and gave her a small reassuring smile. Everything would be just fine, he assured himself. Klaus had to keep up the charade because if he was to go against Marcel, Marcel would kill his son. Klaus wouldn't be able to kill him because he had a protection spell on him. One of Marcel's favorite witches, Davina, cast the protection spell on him.

A couple of minutes later Marcel looked down at his watch and looked over at Caroline impatiently.

"If she isn't here in the next five minutes you're dead." Marcel threatened.

"Is that a threat?" She asked curiously.

"No. It's a promise." Marcel answered her nonchalantly.

"Great…" Caroline mumbled.

"So love, what is your name?" Klaus asked her because he tried to buy Caroline time.

"My name doesn't concern you." Caroline said to Klaus. They had to play along.

"But see sweetheart, it does. You probably don't know who I am which is kind of a shocker, I must say."

"Why is it a shocker? You're just another monster that kills people for fun."

"And you aren't?"

"Believe it or not, no I am not a vampire that kills people for fun."

"So you never killed a human before?" Klaus asked and Marcel raised his eyebrows curiously.

"I did kill humans before but not on purpose."

"You should embrace your vampirism, love. It makes life a whole lot easier."

"I don't want to embrace my vampirism. I like the way I am now. Killing innocent people for fun, isn't exactly my idea of fun." Caroline shrugged.

"Maybe I should kill you. You give vampires a horrible name." Marcel snarled.

"Maybe you shouldn't." A distant voice interjected.

Bonnie stepped out of the shadows and stalked over to Caroline. Bonnie pushed Caroline behind her back and stared at the vampire fiercely.

"You must be Bonnie." Marcel observed as he looked at the beautiful girl that stood before him.

"And you must be the asshole who lives in his little bubble." Bonnie spat.

"A sharp tongue could be the death of you Bonnie." Marcel taunted with a predatory smirk on his lips.

"Uh, yeah… I wouldn't say that if I were you." Bonnie snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. Bonnie noticed Klaus standing in the shadows and he shook his head to her. Bonnie understood that Klaus and Caroline were pretending like they didn't know one another.

"Really? And why is that." He queried.

"Why don't you try and do something and you'll see. I mean unless you're scared that is."

"You don't scare me. What are you? Like eighteen?"

"Nineteen actually, but what does it matter?"

Marcel smirked at her and sped over to her. Her back hit the wall and Marcel had his hand pressed against her chest.

Bonnie called on her expression and Marcel grabbed his head in agony and fell to the ground.

"Ahhhh," He yelled out, the pain beginning to subside.

Caroline grinned at her friend and Klaus nodded at Bonnie impressed. She really was powerful, he thought. Marcel got off of the ground and took in a deep breath.

"You little bitch," Marcel spat as he tried to attack her again.

"Honestly, you're starting to bore me Marcel. Shouldn't the King of New Orleans be more fun?" Bonnie teased.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, witch. You are not allowed to use magic in my city."

"Actually I am… I know that you have the other witches wrapped around your greasy fingers but I'm not from here so I do not and will not answer to you, ever."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh yeah," Bonnie stated confidently, a small smirk beginning to play on her lips.

* * *

Well, there you have it! So are you guys liking it so far? Klaroline will have some more moments! Boncel or Marnnie for the win!

I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I hope you guys won't be so hard on me.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter. I am so so so sorry that I kept you all waiting for a couple of months. It wasn't my intention, time just got away from me.

I would like to thank everybody for their support of this fanfic and I will not forget it.

I would like to thank Roonie and Nicole for the lovely covers that they made for me.

This is the un-beta'd version, so I am sorry for any mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Honestly, you're starting to bore me Marcel. Shouldn't the King of New Orleans be more fun?" Bonnie teased.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, witch. You are not allowed to use magic in my city."

"Actually I am… I know that you have the other witches wrapped around your greasy fingers but I'm not from here so I do not and will not answer to you, ever."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh yeah," Bonnie stated confidently, a small smirk beginning to play on her lips.

Bonnie and Marcel stared each other down and waited for the other to make a move.

"You know I can snap your pretty little neck in a second, right?" He asked her his voice playful and threatening at the same time.

"Try to. I dare you." Bonnie told him her voice leveled.

"Are you challenging me, witch?" Marcel asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Looks like it, yeah... So, are you one to bluff or act?" Bonnie asked him.

"Bonnie..." Caroline began to say.

"Don't worry Care; he won't do anything to me." Bonnie said sure of herself.

"You're fearlessness has me intrigued but rest assured chéri, I can and will kill you."

"So do it... I don't understand why you continue to say that you'll kill me but you don't act on it." Bonnie stated.

"Sweetheart, don't tempt me." Marcel warned her.

"Marcel, the girl is right. Don't speak if you're not going to act on it." Klaus said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Marcel snapped at him.

"I am not giving you an opinion; I am giving you advice." Klaus said as he tried to keep the menace from his voice.

That bloody street rat was wreaking havoc in his city and Klaus did not like it one bit.

"I don't need your advice." Marcel told him.

"Fine." Klaus shrugged.

Klaus and Caroline shared a look and Caroline's eyes widened.

"Stop him!" Caroline mouthed to Klaus.

"He won't listen." Klaus mouthed back.

"So snap that assholes neck!"

"I would if I could but I can't." Klaus mouthed and then sighed.

"He'll kill her!" Caroline mouthed her face wide with alarm and worry.

"He won't." Klaus mouthed as he tried to reassure the worried blonde with his comforting gaze.

Caroline put her hands on her temples and began to massage them. If anything would happen to Bonnie she wouldn't be able to survive.

Both Bonnie and Marcel stared each other down and waited for the other to make a move.

"Tick tock." Bonnie said simply as she looked down at her Michael Kors watch.

Marcel's eyes darkened and he pushed her against the wall once again. He had his arm pressed up against her neck. He could see the life seeping out of the sharp tongued little witch. His lips turned up in a smirk as Bonnie's face began to turn blue.

"It's not going to be that easy." Bonnie stated as she pushed him with force. Marcel fell on his back and watched the witch that was just blue turn back to normal.

"How?" Marcel questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Attack me or Caroline again and I will make sure that I rip your heart from your chest myself." Bonnie told him, her face serious and menacing.

Marcel just sat back and the two girls walked away from him. When the two of them were inside Bonnie let out the breath that she has been holding.

"How—When—How?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know… I was sure he was going to kill me when he had his arm pressed up against my chest but I called out for the spirits and they helped me Care, they actually helped me." Bonnie said as her face lit up with her smile.

"You—fucking god, Bonnie. I was scared shitless." Caroline confessed.

"So was I… But here we are—both intact." Bonnie laughed.

"I am so sorry I called you over here. I wasn't going to but that fucking bastard gave me no choice." Caroline frowned.

"It's alright," Bonnie smiled at the frowning blonde reassuringly.

Caroline sighed and sat down on the bar stool.

"Care, are you okay?" Bonnie questioned.

"Am I okay? No, not really." Caroline admitted.

"Caroline… I know you miss your mother… I miss her to." Bonnie told her.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Caroline questioned.

"What?" Bonnie asked with a sigh.

"I had the ability to save her, but I didn't because I wanted to respect my mother's wishes."

"Care, I—I don't know what to say. These past couple of months have been a nightmare for both you and your mother, but you stuck by her side. Through everything. That says a lot about you."

"Does it?" Caroline questioned.

"Of course it does."

"I'll never forgive myself, Bonnie. My mother, she would have been by my side for eternity if I turned her but I didn't and now… it's too late. I'll never see her again. I'll never see her smile. I'll never hear her laugh. I'll never hug her. I'm all alone in this. I have nobody." Caroline cried.

"Caroline, you have me! You have Elena. We're by your side, Care. We always will be." Bonnie told her.

"I know, but it just isn't the same, you know? I know I sound like an unthankful little bitch but losing my father and mother within a span of a year is too much to handle."

"I know…" Bonnie said as her voice trailed off. An idea came to her and she quickly looked over at Caroline, excited.

"What?" Caroline questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I think I have an idea." Bonnie told her.

"What is it?" Caroline wondered.

Bonnie looked around the bar and spotted two vampires that were probably with Marcel.

"I'll text it to you once I get back home." Bonnie told her.

"You're already leaving?" Caroline whined.

"Sadly, yes. When I finish my final I'll come here and we'll have a girl's night." Bonnie smiled at her.

"Wait Bon, before you go… I want to introduce you to my roommate." Caroline said as she walked over to Camille.

"Hey Caroline," Camille smiled.

"Hey Camille, I want to introduce you to my best friend from home." Caroline told the other blonde.

Camille nodded and smiled at Bonnie politely. "My name's Camille, it's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Likewise; my name is Bonnie Bennett."

"Bonnie, I love your name." Camille told her.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled.

"Are you going to stay here?" Camille asked her.

"Yeah, I eventually will. But I need to get back home." Bonnie frowned.

"Oh really, are you going to catch a plane?" Camille questioned.

"Something like that." Bonnie laughed.

Camille nodded and was called over by a patron that was currently sitting at the bar.

"Care, I should get going." Bonnie told her best friend.

Caroline sighed and said, "Okay, just please come back if you can. This is all so new to me and it helps having somebody I know with me."

"You know Klaus." Bonnie whispered.

"I know, but it's not like Klaus and I can actually talk without raising suspicion with Marcel."

"Listen Care… Marcel is a street rat that turned into something because of Klaus. He wants to seem to be tough but in reality he's just as hurt and wounded as the rest of us."

"How do you know?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I just do. Next time he comes up to you, make sure to call me."

"And if I don't have phone?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie nodded and took out a red bracelet. She handed it to Caroline and Caroline put it on even though she didn't know why she needed it.

"If you're ever in trouble, press onto the bracelet and I'll know."

"I—okay, thanks Bon." Caroline smiled at her friend and embraced her.

"No problem. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline answered and Bonnie walked away from her.

Sophie walked up to the blonde and Caroline looked over at her.

"Can I help you?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah… You know Klaus, right?"

"Me? What? No…" Caroline lied as she looked at the stranger.

"Cut the crap, my name's Sophie and I was watching Kolinn but I really have to run. Can you take care of him?" Sophie asked.

Caroline thought about it but nodded. "Okay, fine." She said.

"Thank you, Kolinn is sleeping right now but when he wakes up he is going to want to eat."

"And what should I give him to eat?" Caroline questioned.

"I think there is some formula in the kitchen so you could just use that."

"Uh… Okay." Caroline said.

"Thank you!" Sophie cried out happily before she departed.

Caroline walked into the kitchen and saw the baby's stroller. Kolinn was currently sleeping and he had his thumb behind his ear.

Caroline smiled down at the baby boy and took the stroller. Caroline sat down in one of the empty chairs and moved the stroller back and forth.

* * *

Marcel and Klaus were walking side by side on Bourbon Street. Marcel stayed quiet and Klaus smirked to himself.

The Bennett witch seemed to actually tick Marcel off, and Klaus enjoyed that knowledge. Klaus needed to get back to his son soon but for now he would just walk side by side with Marcel.

"That little bitch actually thought that she could beat me." Marcel said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't want to be rude, mate… but I'm pretty sure she did beat you." Klaus said.

Marcel laughed a throaty laugh and shot Klaus a look of anger.

"I am going to kill her the next time I see her." Marcel warned Klaus.

"I'm sure you will, but how do you expect to do that?" Klaus questioned.

"I am going to tear her heart out."

"She said the next time she was to see you she would tear your heart out. My bet is on you but I am not one hundred percent sure that she will be that easy to defeat."

"If I fail a second time I will seduce the little bitch and then I will kill her." Marcel said as a smirk began to play on his lips. "Actually I think I'll seduce the both of them, the witch and the blonde, and turn them against each other."

"What does the blonde have to do with this?" Klaus questioned as he balled his hands into fists.

He wouldn't let Marcel come near his Caroline. He wouldn't let him do that if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Nothing, but the witch obviously cares about the blonde and if I turn them against one another the witch will kill the blonde."

"How are you so sure?" Klaus asked.

"I just have a feeling and my feelings are always correct." Marcel grinned.

_Not this time,_ Klaus thought.

* * *

There you have it! I know this chapter isn't the greatest but I think my next chapters will be :)

Thank you for your patience!

Please Leave Feedback :p Constructive criticism is welcome.

~Hana :D


End file.
